The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: This is the longer version of chapter 1 with some of the elements from the previous chapters combined into one. So, enjoy and review. Rated T for mild violence. Plot: Tai Lung and Tigress' mission to find the three sapphires of Kudoha before the evil treasure hunter Ryshu does. Includes some new characters. A sequel to The Phantom of the Snow Leopard and is an F/A fanfic this time.
1. A New Adventure Begins

**Sorry that the other version got removed. It was because it violated one of the rules on this website which is never make an announcement. So, instead of making a promotion, I've made a longer version of the first chapter of the sequel to Phantom of the Snow Leopard. After this chapter, I'll be making nine more chapters which would revolve around ten chapters in this fanfic sequel. So, enjoy, read and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**Characters of Kung Fu Panda do not belong to me.**

**(c) Dreamworks Animation**

* * *

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins**

**A long, long time ago, in the ancient ruins of Kudoha, three of the long lost sorcerers created three treasures so powerful it could control the whole island. They have made a prophecy that says, "If another sapphire is to be made, out of all the three, is been given to a snow leopard who sacredly chooses the one who has a destiny." Then, once they created all three sapphires, they used their secret magic to separate them from all of China. The third sapphire made it's way to the jungle forest of Kargua, the second sapphire made it's way to the depths of Kenai Sing and the third sapphire is located at the bottom of the most beautiful mountain near the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. One person, desperate to find them all, is a panther named Ryshu, an evil treasure hunter who will use them by any means necessary.**

We cut to the Thread of Hope where we see Ryshu, a treasure hunter smiling evily to himself as he looks at how far away he is when he will reach the Jade Palace soon. He takes a deep breath and continues to walk before he spoke.

"How long have I waited to find the first sapphire of Kudoha", said Ryshu, "When all three sapphires are united, they will produce an energy so powerful it could rule the island in which it was made! So, they will be mine and I will rule the world if I have too!"

Meanwhile, we see Shifu meditating to himself when Tai Lung arrives and bows respectfully to his kung fu master.

"Oh, master", said Tai Lung, "I need to speak with you about something."

"What is it, Tai Lung?", asked Shifu and walks towards the snow leopard.

"It's been a long time since I've changed", said Tai Lung, "and there aren't anyone else to fight with."

"So, what you're saying is", said Shifu, "that you want to dress back to your suite you wore two years ago?"

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung, "I want to use it to fight evil since I've changed and I want to help Po with his problems."

Shifu thought about this, but then agrees.

"Tai Lung", said Shifu, "As one of the most honerable kung fu masters in the history of China, you will be able to be the second Dragon Warrior. Go find your suite and become who you were born to be."

"Thank you, master", said Tai Lung.

Then, he went as quick as lightning to the same abandoned mirror house where he captured Tigress when he became evil as the Phantom, but since he has changed, he quickly ran to his lair and dressed into his suite. He puts his white collar along with his black coat. He also puts on a black and red opera cape. He turns to see his white mask lying on the floor next to his room where he make some sacred painting on wanting his revenge on Po for denying him his destiny to become the Dragon Warrior.

"_This is you lair, Tai Lung_", thought Tai Lung to himself, "_But you will not be needing your paintings anymore_."

The snow leopard then destroys his paintings, thus ridding him of his memories of wanting revenge before he puts on his white mask offscreen. Then, we see Tai Lung before he gives out his scary look before laughing evily and very darkly. Then, he begins to sing his reprise of the "**The Phantom of the Opera**".

Tai Lung:

**When I was the evil me**  
**My heart was dark**  
**But when I've changed for now**  
**It will not be a lark**

**I will be a hero**  
**Like Po, my friend**  
**The Phantom of the Opera's returned  
****Until the very end**

Then, we see Tigress and she seemed to have followed him before she starts to sing "**The Music of the Night**".

Tigress:

**Tai Lung, my love**  
**Why have you come here**

Then, Tai Lung starts to sing.

Tai Lung:

**Tigress, darling**  
**My evil ways have disappear**

**My dark heart has been healed  
It does not act like a deal  
I have gained some powers within my might  
So, help me make the Music of the Night.**

The song ends and Tigress spoke.

"Tai Lung", said Tigress, "Do you really want to do this? I mean, it might only get only obvious and very dangerous for you while you're the Phantom again."

"No need to worry, my love", said Tai Lung and gently embraces the tiger before soothing her face very gently, "I am extremely careful with my suite. What do you think of it?"

"When I saw you again, you were much handsome than before", said Tigress.

"Yes, indeed", said Tai Lung, "And what did you think of me frightening you when I had the chance?"

"It was... dazzling, like your eyes", said Tigress and becomes attracted to the snow leopard's eyes.

"And your eyes are so... pretty-looking for a pretty little wife like yourself", exclaimed Tai Lung.

Then, the two feline kung fu masters lay down next to each other and started kissing each other while soothing their own flesh and fur at the same time.

"Oh, darling", said Tigress as Tai Lung nuzzled down her neck.

"Oh, sweetheart", said Tai Lung darkly when Tigress starts rubbing his arms and chest at the same time, "Will you sleep with me for the night, just this once?"

"Yes, my love", said Tigress and lies down on the snow leopard's body and chest, causing him to purr in the process.

"Happy dreams, my pretty pet", said Tai Lung and carries Tigress before blowing out the candles and we fade to black, hoping what Tai Lung and Tigress would do next tomorrow.

The next morning, we see Ryshu walking towards the Jade Palace and only some of the villagers saw him with their eyes.

"Can we help you with something, sir?", asked one of the bunny villagers.

Ryshu turns around and stares at the villager very darkly before taking out his red staff. He slams it to the ground, thus unleashing a monster in the process known as a Gartar, a mix between a boar and a wolf.

"Give this villager the true meaning of pain", said Ryshu and Gartar jumps on the bunny villager, thus injuring him in the process. The panther laughs evily and then said, "Go ahead and cry at your mercy, simpletons! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Suddenly, there came a growl from across the distance near the steps to the Jade Palace. Then, from out of the gateway to the steps near the panther came the Phantom (Tai Lung). He chuckles evily.

"What are you laughing at, you masked freak?", asked Ryshu darkly.

"You dare to call me a masked freak?", asked Tai Lung sternly and gives out his dark and angry look, "I'll show you who's a freak!"

"We shall see, then", said Ryshu and takes out his sword. He then charges towards the Phantom, but the snow leopard himself managed to block a few swipes from the edge of his sword.

The snow leopard then uses his Snow Leopard Style to attack the panther, thus knocking him to the ground.

"How do you like that?", asked Tai Lung.

"Not bad for a kung fu warrior like you", said Ryshu, "Let's see if you can handle my pet. Gartar, teach this nicely dressed hero a lesson for disrespecting my reputation as a treasure hunter."

"Treasure hunter? HAH!", sneered Tai Lung, "What power do you have, panther?"

"Nothing", said Ryshu and the Gartar charges the Phantom, but the snow leopard managed to dodge some of the creature's attacks.

"You're not as strong as me, you brainless savage-eating mutt!", exclaimed Tai Lung and the snow leopard managed to jump up high and uses his nerve attack on the creature, causing it to be paralyzed.

"Look, everyone", said one of the pig villagers, "The Phantom of the Opera has returned!"

"You're not going to hurt us like you hurted that creature, are you?", asked one of the young pig children.

"Of course not, little one", said Tai Lung, "I'll be your hero just like the Dragon Warrior."

"Thank you, kind stranger", said one of the female bunny villagers.

"No need to thank me", said Tai Lung and turns around to see that the panther is now gone.

The snow leopard then runs off as fast as he could to find where the panther is at.

"_He's got to be around here somewhere_", thought Tai Lung to himself, but hears a scratching noise and senses Ryshu's presence. He runs off to see that the panther is running from him. "_Where is he heading off to_?", thought Tai Lung to himself and shouted, "Come back here, you coward! Where are you up to now?"

"None of your business, snow leopard!", shouted Ryshu and goes to the edge of the gateway that leads to the training room. He hears a shining noise and turns around to see a silver piece of metal. He rushes to it and picks it up before the snow leopard arrives. Tai Lung sees him holding a sapphire that resembles a snow leopard, but when Ryshu sees him, he uses the sapphire to shine on his face. Once he does that, Tai Lung starts having some visions of the time when he was a cub. He sees his father and mother before they ran away and cries. We cut back to the snow leopard as he becomes blinded and falls on the steps. "Farewell, snow leopard!", shouted Ryshu and ran as quick as lightning while laughing evily all the way through and disappears out of thin air. We see the snow leopard getting up to see that Ryshu is now gone, but not before Tigress and the others show up.

"Tai Lung, what happened?", asked Tigress.

"I...", answered Tai Lung, "I've tried to capture this panther, but he used this sapphire on me and I fell. Then, I never saw him again."

"Master Shifu has to know about all of this fast", said Monkey.

"You're right", said Tai Lung, "I bet he knows everything about that panther."

We cut to the training room where Tai Lung tells Shifu everything about this morning: How he met Ryshu, how he saw him finding a sapphire, and that was it.

"What did happened after you saw this panther holding a sapphire?", asked Shifu.

"Well, I...", said Tai Lung.

"We're listening, Tai Lung", said Po, "Go ahead."

"I... I started having these strange visions", explained Tai Lung, "I remembered the time when I was a cub near the doorway to the training room in the Jade Palace. Then, I... I... I saw my..."

"Your parents?", guessed Shifu.

"I, uh...", said Tai Lung, "I rather not talk about that. Anyway, before that wretched panther and I fought against each other, he said that he's a treasure hunter. In fact, I have no idea why a treasure came here in the first place."

"And you saw him looking for something?", asked Mantis.

"Yes", answered Tai Lung, "He found a sapphire near the doorway to this room underneath the ground. It shaped like a snow leopard just like me."

Shifu then gasps and realizes what he said about the sapphire.

"So it's true", said Shifu.

"What is, Master?", asked Viper.

"Is there something important?", asked Crane.

"Yes, it is", said Shifu, "Tai Lung, prepare yourself for a lesson about your own kind."

"My own kind?", asked Tai Lung, "What do you mean?"

"It all began a long, long time ago", explained Shifu and we fade to a flashback of some snow leopards, "There was a snow leopard tribe named the Wuxi Kaigi clan. They lived in peace and harmony in the island of Kargua for many years, trying to ward off the darkness that controlled them. One day, their master, Kudoha, forged three sapphires with the carvings of their own faces, but before he could transport them, however, an evil overlord named Vuyiosha came and killed all of the snow leopards with only Kudoha surviving. Then, he used his secret magic to separate three of the sapphires into three separate places. Only one of them was found here in the Jade Palace before this treasure hunter that Tai Lung saw today took it. The other two are in two separate places and I do not know where they are."

"What should we do now, Master Shifu?", asked Monkey.

"We must send a person on a journey to find this treasure hunter and stop him from finding the last two sapphires", said Shifu, "But he needs one person to go with him."

"Oh!", said Po, "Can I go? Please? Pretty-pretty please?"

"I'm sorry, Dragon Warrior", said Shifu, "But another warrior cannot risk himself to save the lives of another hero."

"What are you talking ab-", said Po, but then realizes something, "Tai Lung transformed back to the Phantom self, did he?"

"Yep", said Tai Lung.

"I'll go", said Tigress, "I want to keep Tai Lung company just in case he needs help like you said, master."

"So be it", said Shifu, "You two will depart in the morning."

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung and Tigress and bowed respectfully to their master as did Shifu.

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Tai Lung sneaking off quietly from the dorms and Tigress watches him from her room and goes off to follow him. Once Tai Lung reaches the Peach Tree of Wisdom and watches the night sky from below the tree. Tigress then appears from the tree and spoke, "Aren't you going to eat one of those peaches?"

"Don't feel like it", said Tai Lung.

"Well, I bet you're upset about something", said Tigress.

Tai Lung took a moment and then admits that he is, indeed, upset.

"Alright", said Tai Lung, "I am very upset."

"Tell me why, my dazzling handsome", said Tigress seductively, gently soothing his chest.

"There's no need to act like that, sweetheart", said Tai Lung, "I'm upset because... I saw my parents before they abandoned me when I was a cub. That's why."

"I'm so sorry", said Tigress after changing from her seductive tone to her somewhat sympathic tone, "I know what it looks like and I know how you feel missing your parents. At least you felt happy when Shifu treated you like his own son."

"Indeed", said Tai Lung, "But, I... I need to find them and ask them if they still remember me. I don't know where they are, but I just got to, Tigress. I just got to."

"Well, if you really want to find them, then I'm going with you, too", said Tigress and hugs the snow leopard gently.

"Thank you, Tigress", said Tai Lung and hugs her too before they kissed one another near the edge of the tree. Then, the two feline kung fu masters fell asleep so they could not tell Shifu and the others about it.

Meanwhile, we see Ryshu in a tent that he had made and sees that he himself is a hundred miles away from the Jade Palace and smiles evily.

"Let's see if I'll be able to find someone to lead me to the second sapphire in about... some other time, perhaps", said Ryshu, "Besides, not only a panther may need some professional help! Hm hm hm hm hm hm hm hm!"

The panther goes back to sleep and we fade to black. The next morning, we see Tai Lung and Tigress packing their things for their journey to find the last two sapphires with Po giving them some food and water just in case it help them gain some strength.

"Thank you, Po", said Tigress, "I'm afraid that we'll only eat two of these dumplings and eat only one bowl of noodles. Is that alright?"

"You have a point", said Po and hugs the tiger gently, "I wish you two good luck."

"So do we", said Viper and she and the others bowed respectfully before Shifu arrives.

"Well done packing your belongings, students", said Shifu, "I wish you good luck on your journey. But before you two leave, there's something I have to tell you. Everything you two are about to see is about to change because if Ryshu gets his hands on all three of those sapphires... all will be lost forever and for all of us to live in nothing but despair. Now, farewell on your journey, my students and may the power of kung fu protect you both."

Shifu bows as did Tai Lung and Tigress before the two of the kung fu masters ran as quickly as they could before they are far away from the Valley of Peace, but not while the villagers are seen cheering on them as they go. We dissolve into seven days later where we see Tai Lung and Tigress in a boat far away from a boat harbor near another town. Later, Tai Lung only ate one of the dumplings before he tries to meditate in perfect silence. Tigress does the same thing with Tai Lung, causing the snow leopard to open his left eye on the tiger before chuckling heartily.

Later that night, we see the boat coming closer to another town in which they hope to find the next sapphire, but little do they know that another boat seems to be following them and it happens to be Ryshu's. The panther comes out of his room to the outside of the ship. He chuckles evily.

"That's right", said Ryshu, "Lead me right to another town where I can find the second sapphire."

The panther goes back to his room and we see Tai Lung holding Tigress gently with both of his paws, trying to do a very seductive move on her.

"Whatever that you're doing, holding me so beautifully like that?", asked Tigress.

"It's a new kung fu move that allows a person to make a female become attracted to you", answered Tai Lung, "It's called... the Suave Seduce Technique."

"Oh, really?", asked Tigress, "Well, I made a new kung fu move of my own as well. It's called the Attracted Eyes Technique."

Then, the two kung fu masters laughed at each other for a while until suddenly, they hear a squawking noise from across the distance. It happens to be an eagle as it flies towards the two felines. Then, it spoke to them in a dark and harsh tone, "WHO DARES TO COME ACROSS THE PASSAGEWAY TO THIS TOWN!"

"Please, eagle", said Tai Lung, trying to calm the eagle down, "We mean you no harm. We were just on our way to-"

"SILENCE", shouted the eagle and loomed towards Tigress before giving her a dark look, "Who are you two suppose to be?"

"Please, sir", said Tigress, not frightened, "We're only two kung fu masters. I'm Tigress and this is Tai Lung."

"You mean, the one who just mastered the 1000 scrolls a few years ago?", asked the eagle, now curious and upon realizing that the snow leopard is the only master, he bows respectfully, "Oh, it is a pleasure meeting you here. I thought you were only a stranger at first. I didn't mean any offense to you and your beautiful friend here."

"None taken", said Tai Lung, "Anyway, Tigress here is my wife."

"Oh, congratulations", said the eagle, "The name is Otar, the watcher of Kenai Singh."

"Where's that?", asked Tai Lung.

"It's where you two will be reaching somewhere in the morning", answered Otar.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Otar", said Tigress.

"As is I, my dear", said Otar, "Now, tell me. Why are you two going there?"

"We're on a desperate mission", said Tai Lung, "We're trying to find the two sapphires of Kudoha."

"Oh, I know him alright if you two happen to be told by someone else about him", said Otar.

"Master Shifu told us about him, so there's no need to explain everything that you know about him", said Tai Lung, "He's the one who made the first three sapphires in the first place. Then, he separated them into three separate places. The first one was found in the Jade Palace all because of-"

"Ryshu?", asked Otar, "The treasure hunter?"

"So, that's what the panther's name was?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes", said Otar, "I've heard that he had found another treasure known as the Triangle of Dignity. It was used to give him some individed strength by any means necessary."

"Looks like we have a strong treasure hunter to deal with", said Tigress.

"Exactly", said Otar, "Let's hope that panther doesn't know where you two are going. Oh, which reminds me. Can I join you on this quest? I have not been with anyone before my entire life since I've been guarding Kenai Singh."

"Looks like we're going to have a new friend", said Tai Lung, "Alright, Otar. You can join us and um... after we complete our quest, can you stay with us in the Jade Palace? I'm pretty sure we can have a watcher like you here."

"I have to tell the citizens of Kenai Singh about that first", said Otar, "Right now, we must rest."

Then, Otar quickly goes to rest on the top of the ship before the two felines spoke to each other.

"Are you sure we want this eagle to rock the boat during our quest?", asked Tigress.

"He might be able to fly us to the city in the morning", said Tai Lung, "Trust me. I think he might. Besides, he's a huge flying bird, if you ask me."

Then, the two felines went to sleep, hoping to let Otar fly them to the city of Kenai Singh. Meanwhile, we see Ryshu carving up his sword so that he can be able to use it to track down the two felines and the eagle so he can kill them and claim the second sapphire for himself.

"Looks like tomorrow's going to be a lot easier for me", said Ryshu darkly.


	2. Meeting A New Snow Leopard

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 2: Meeting A New Snow Leopard**

As the boat heads towards the gate to the city of Kenai Singh, we see Otar carrying Tai Lung and Tigress towards the city where some of the villagers are looking at Otar before they can greet him.

"Look", said pig villager, "It's Otar and are those the kung fu masters from the Valley of Peace?"

"They sure are", said bunny villager, "I'm sure they'll have a nice time here if they have the chance."

Later, we see Otar taking them to the center of the town where he says, "I spent my time at a secret place where no one had broke through. The place is called the Gates of Odahi. The citizens of Kenai Singh built it to protect the expectations and dignity of our hopes and beliefs."

"Should we visit the villagers first?", said Tai Lung, "I mean, it is our time here, you know."

"Suppose you're right", said Otar, "Hope you find someone else to help us on our quest."

Later, while Otar keeps an eye out of the Gates of Odahi, we see Tigress and Tai Lung trying to find another person in the village to help them on their quest to find two of the sapphires of Kudoha.

"Excuse us", said Tigress, "Can one of you help us on our quest?"

"No thanks, missie", said pig villager.

"No can do, pal", said bunny villager.

"Well, it's no use", said Tai Lung and bumps into another person who looks exactly like a snow leopard his kind, "Hello, there. I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to run into you or anything."

"Oh, that's alright", said the female snow leopard and quickly recognizes him, "Are you the one from the Jade Palace named Tai Lung?"

"Why, yes, I am, madam", said Tai Lung, "The one and only. And who might you be, my dear?"

"I'm Leona", introduced the female snow leopard, "and I live around here after I left my kind to do some important work. What are you here for?"

"I'm uh...", said Tai Lung, "Trying to find someone to help me and my wife Tigress here on our quest."

"Wait", said Leona, "You're the one I was looking for. I... I came here to bring you with me to find your kind."

"What for?", asked Tai Lung, "I've never seen you before in my life and how did you know my name?"

"I've been watching you since we were little cubs, Tai", said Leona, "I'll explain everything, but later, ok? I'll see you soon."

"Ok, Leona", said Tai Lung and goes to Tigress.

"Have you found someone yet?", asked Tigress.

"Yes, I have", said Tai Lung, "and I know you're going to think I'm crazy, but... I met another snow leopard like me."

"Who was that snow leopard?", asked Tigress.

"Let's just say... a female snow leopard, if you will", said Tai Lung.

"A female", said Tigress, "But I thought you were the last of your kind."

"Maybe there must be other snow leopards like me", said Tai Lung, "Oh, and the girl's name was Leona. From the look of it, she looks really pretty like you are."

"Well, let's meet this Leona, shall we, sweetie?", asked Tigress.

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter. I just wanted to kill some precious time. So, as always, enjoy and review, dear fans!**


	3. Leona's Explanation

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 3: Leona's Explanation**

Meanwhile, we see Leona going to the market to get Tai Lung something that would really convince him into letting her go with him on his quest. Suddenly, something hit her to the ground and as the female snow leopard turns around, she sees a bunch of crocodile bandits.

"Well, look at this pretty lady here", said croc bandit #5.

"Yeah, real cute, ain't she?", asked croc bandit #4.

"What do you morons want?", asked Leona.

"We came here for that item you're looking for", answered croc bandit #2.

"You mean, the crystal necklace for Tai Lung?", said Leona, "Well, you're thieves aren't going to get it. You'll have to go through me first."

"Alright then, girly", said croc bandit #2, "Alright, guys. Let's teach this girl some manners for messing with us, then we'll take care of the kung fu master she just mentioned!"

"Oh, I blew it!", said Leona.

The crocodile bandits and Leona fought against each other. The female snow leopard seems to be gaining the upper hand at first, but one of the crocodile bandits quickly grabbed her by both of her arms, thus letting the other crocodile bandit gently soothing her chin.

"Not that bad for a girly kitty like you", mocked croc bandit #4 and laughs evily.

"You monsters!", said Leona, "Let me go!"

Then, as one of the crocodile bandits is about to kill Leona with his sword, a disc hit him in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. When the crocodile bandits turned around, they see Tai Lung and Tigress along with Otar standing proudly against them. The snow leopard quickly beats up the five croc bandits, causing them to run away after giving out his tremendous roar.

"You imbeciles should think twice before trying to hurt a woman", said Tai Lung sternly.

"Are you alright there?", asked Otar.

"Yes, I am", said Leona, "I was trying to get your friend here something. Here."

"What's this?", asked Tai Lung and takes the necklace that Leona gives him.

"It's the Tai Wu necklace", explained Leona, "It protects you from any dark sorcery and magic at the same time. What do you think of it?"

"I think it's beautiful", said Tai Lung, "Thank you, my dear."

"You are most welcome", said Leona, "Who are your friends here?"

"I'm Otar, my dear and it is a pleasure to meet you, Leona", said Otar and kisses the female snow leopard's hand with his beak, causing her to blush.

"You are certainly charming for an eagle like you", said Leona.

"And I'm Tigress, kung fu master of the Jade Palace", said Tigress.

"So I've heard", said Leona, "I fought for the dignity of my kind. Do you?"

"Only to the villagers back at home", said Tigress.

"Oh, I see", said Leona.

"Well, Leona", said Tigress, "Can you tell me how did you know Tai Lung?"

"It's... kind of a long story", said Leona and we cut to her and the others at night in the fire, telling Tai Lung, Tigress, and Otar the story while flashbacks of her as a young cub begins to play on the background, "It all started a long time ago when I was a little cub. I first met you when you were out of your mother named Mei La before your father named Tai Yu went away for the war. One day, I saw her having these allusions about you destroying the village as an adult. So, I saw your mother taking you far away so that she and the other snow leopards will be safe. I heard that she was saddened at leaving you like this when they told me she arrived at the Jade Palace. I never got the chance to see you after that when a few years have passed. When I was now 34, the rest of the snow leopards told me to find you when the time was right and finally I arrived at the Kenai Singh before I took care of myself until my task will be completed. Now that I have found you, you have to make a decision to come to the village to reunite with your kind."

"Listen, Leona", said Tai Lung, "The only place that I belong is the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace. I don't know what to say to my own kind despite the fact that I thought I was the last one, but you might as well have the point. But, right now, we have to find the second sapphire before that wretched treasure hunter finds it."

"Wait a minute", said Leona, "You mean, the sapphires of Kudoha? I've heard of them before and I... do believe I know where it is at."

"You do? How?", asked Tai Lung.

"Well, let's wait until morning", said Leona, "Only then will I be able to tell you and your orange friend here where it is."

Tigress growled at her since the word "orange" was really an insult to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry", said Leona, "I should've learned to respect other people besides my kind. I'm really really sorry."

"That's alright", said Tai Lung, "My heart was darkened once and I used to mock other people and their personalities, but those days are over for me. Well, Leona, I gotta say you're an amazing woman. Do you... protect yourself from any harm?"

"All the time", said Leona, "and you're such an amazing fighter when you dealt with those troublemaking thieves."

"It was my pleasure...", said Tai Lung and holds both of Leona's paws, "and my duty as well."

Tigress looks at them for a while, thinking that her heart may be broken, but it tells her to talk to the muscular snow leopard about that. Later, while Leona and Otar are asleep, Tigress goes to Tai Lung who happens to be sleeping for a while and whispers something to his ear.

"Tai Lung", whispered Tigress.

"Yes, my love?", whispered Tai Lung.

"May I speak with you in private just for a while?" asked Tigress quietly.

"Anything you say", said Tai Lung quietly and goes with Tigress to one of the markets nearby while trying not to wake up Leona and Otar.

"What is it, my pretty orange pet?", asked Tai Lung.

"Don't call me orange", said Tigress.

"It was only a compliment", said Tai Lung.

"I saw you holding your paws to Leona's", said Tigress sternly, "I'm not angry with you. I'm just... confused. That's all."

"I see", said Tai Lung, "You're confused because I have to choose between you and Leona? I've only just met her a few hours ago. Can I at least try to get to know her better?"

"Only if you promise me one thing", said Tigress.

"I always keep promises, my pet", said Tai Lung attractively.

"I'm not kidding, Tai", said Tigress, "Promise me that she won't force you to kiss her."

"My promise is our bond", said Tai Lung and chuckles before the snow leopard and the tiger kissed each other, unaware that Leona happens to be watching.

"_No wonder he loves that tiger_", thought Leona to herself, "_Maybe I can kiss him as well_."

* * *

**Finally, I've made a longer chapter. I'll update soon, I promise!**


	4. Tai Lung's Great Great Grandfather

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 4: Tai Lung's Great-Great Grandfather**

We see Leona taking them far away from Kenai Singh to a mountain with an entrance that has a sign of the face of a snow leopard.

"This must be it", said Leona, "Let's rest here for a while, then we'll open this door."

As Leona tends to sharpen her weapon with the help of Otar, we see Tigress practicing her kung fu to prepare for the dangers that lie ahead inside the entrance. Tai Lung, however, sits on a frozen icecube near the coldest mountain, thinking to himself before he closes his eyes and starts to have visions of his father looking down at him. He hears voices as the visions continue to flash.

_Tai Lung_...

_Son, you have returned to us_...

_It is so good to see you again_...

"Tai Lung?", asked Tigress after she appears behind him.

"Yes, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "What is it?"

"Something's bothering you, isn't it?", asked Tigress.

"Yes", said Tai Lung, "I saw a picture of a snow leopard on that door over there and I started to have memories again. I just don't know why."

"None of this will happen when we get the second sapphire", said Tigress, "We're all in this together now."

"Right", said Tai Lung and the feline kung fu master looked at the door, "There's no turning back now."

Two minutes later, Otar opened the door and he and the others went inside after saying, "Let's do this." A few minutes later, they stumbled on to a room in the mountains with ancient markings that resemble a snow leopard with a black and blue cape.

"He looks just like you only... different", said Otar, "See for yourself, Tai."

"Whoever he was, he must've been your great-great grandfather", said Leona.

"He must've been a great warrior", said Tai Lung.

"Indeed he was", said a voice from far behind them.

"Who's there?", asked Tigress.

"Show yourself, whoever you may be", said Leona.

Then, from out of the darkness came another snow leopard with a black and blue cape which looks exactly like the markings on the wall.

"It cannot be", said Tigress.

"Who are you?", asked Tai Lung.

"I am your great-great grandfather, Tai Mao", introduced Tai Mao, "I'm pretty sure you look grand, Tai Lung."

"You know my name, too?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes", said Tai Mao, "Your parents gave me immortality by giving me a potion that would make me younger like you when I was started to get old. They were magnificent, your parents. Anyway, what are you and your friends doing here in a place like this?"

"We're just reading it", said Tai Lung, "and we're trying to find the second sapphire of-"

"Kudoha?", said Tai Mao, "Yes, I've heard of him. He hid the second one at the center of the mountain. It can only lead to another direction to get there."

"Which direction?", asked Tai Lung.

"Let's just say... on the right side of the direction and then you go left towards another entrance door", said Tai Mao.

"Excellent", said Otar.

"You're sure are good for a... handsome grandfather like you", said Leona.

"Um... thank you, miss", said Tai Mao, "Now, come. We have to time to lose."

* * *

**Sorry for making this shorter. I just wanted to kill some time before I go to the movies today. I'm going to see Pixar's Brave very soon and I hope I'll like it. So, as always, enjoy and review.**


	5. Finding The Second Sapphire

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 5: Finding The Second Sapphire**

We see Tai Lung and the others continue to walk in the cave until nearly ten minutes later, after we see Ryshu spying on them so they could lead him to a room that has a second sapphire, they've come across an ancient old door covered with cobwebs and dust everywhere. Tigress then opens it and they've found another room filled with spikes and arrows covered with cobwebs as well. They also see a giant shadow above them much to Tai Lung's curiosity.

"Whoever that shadow belongs to...", whispered Tai Lung, "It could be a creature or some kind. We have to be careful, friends. It's apparently asleep."

"You go first getting to that sapphire, Tai Lung", said Leona quietly, "We'll be right here in case you need some help."

"But, be careful", said Tai Mao, "And when you see the ancient prophecy, tell us what it is. Understand?"

Tai Lung nods his head and walks a few steps quietly trying to avoid the cracks that seems to be on the bridge for quite a long time. Meanwhile, we see Ryshu entering the room and quickly hides behind a boulder without being seen by Tigress, who has a sense of hearing, but when she turned around, she did not see the treasure hunter. As Tai Lung continues to walk on the cracked bridge, he becomes distracted by the light of the second sapphire which also resembles a snow leopard and the snow leopard starts to have visions again this time about his mother putting him near the steps to the training room at the Jade Palace.

"_Mama..._" cooed baby Tai Lung.

"_It's alright now, love_", said Tai Lung's mother quietly, "_You'll be safe here from now on. I promise you, my son. When you return as a good person and have been all grown up, you will stay with us forever until the end. Farewell, my son._"

"_Mama_", shouted baby Tai Lung, "_MAMA!_"

Then, we cut back to Tai Lung as he walks towards the second sapphire on the stone wall. He sees the snow leopard resembling sapphire and quickly takes it out of the stone wall.

"So, you think you could outsmart me by giving me visions about my parents, are you?", said Tai Lung darkly, "I am the Phantom of the Opera and I will not be fooled that easily since I've attempted to get over those visions. How do you like that? AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"We can hear you, Tai Lung!", said Tigress from the edge of the bridge.

"And be quiet!", said Leona, "The monster will sure to wake up quite soon!"

Suddenly, as Tai Lung begins to run back to the where the others are at, a monster appears and stops the snow leopard from reaching them. That creature happens to be a lizard-like dragon as it attempts to kill him.

"Tai Lung!", shouted Tigress and tries to save him, but Tai Mao holds her back.

"You'll be killed too!", said Tai Mao.

"He's my husband!", said Tigress, "There has to be something I can do!"

"Just let him handle it by himself!", said Tai Mao, "He knows what he's doing."

Tai Lung tries to fight the dragon but is quickly beaten to the ground and the second sapphire falls from his hand near the edge of the stone wall. As the dragon is about to kill the snow leopard, Tai Lung quickly dodges his tail and quickly grabs the second sapphire. As Tai Lung quickly charges towards the dragon, a beam of light came from the sapphire and hits it in the chest, spreading some blood in the process. Then, the dragon dies after Tai Lung lands on the ground safely. He looks at the sapphire, confused.

"How did it do that?", asked Tai Lung.

"He killed the dragon", said Leona, "But how?"

"It is said that only a snow leopard can use that sapphire to defeat the dragon", explained Tai Mao.

"I can't believe he did it", said Otar.

Then, Ryshu appears and knocks out Tigress before capturing Leona, but Otar knocks the treasure hunter out with his beak, causing him to growl in pain. It gives enough time for Tai Lung to run towards the others.

"Ryshu's here, isn't he?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes", said Ryshu and and attempts to grab Tai Lung only to be held back by Tai Mao, "I knew I'd find all of you here! Now give me the sapphire!"

"Over our dead bodies!", said Leona.

Ryshu claws Tai Mao and grabs Tai Lung before he could claw him. The snow leopard, however, fights back and claws the treasure hunter in the face.

"Guys, run!", shouted Tai Lung and Tigress and the others ran as fast as they could while Tai Lung tries to hold Ryshu back. The fight continues and after a few scratches from Ryshu in the legs, Tai Lung ends the battle by punching him in the face, thus knocking him unconscious. Then, Tai Lung walks towards him and whispers something in his ear.

"Now, who's a freak?", whispered Tai Lung darkly and after he takes the other sapphire, he chuckles manically to himsel before he leaves. Ryshu slowly wakes up and glares at the Phantom.

"You'll pay for this!", sneered Ryshu and the panther roars so loudly it causes all of the stones to fall, but that didn't stop Tai Lung from running as fast as he could to get out of the cave. We see Tigress and the others outside to see Tai Lung running towards them, but he did not ran into them. The snow leopard takes out the first two sapphires to show the others.

"The two sapphires of Kudoha", said Leona, "Never and I mean, never have I seen a leopard so brave to take those two from such a legendary clan."

"One more to go", said Otar.

Tai Lung looks at the two sapphires before he and the others walked with each other. We cut back to the Jade Palace where we see Shifu meditating, trying to sense Tai Lung's movements on his journey with Tigress.

"Well done, Tai Lung", said Shifu, "Find the third sapphire and you will save the world from disaster and chaos."

Po and the others are hiding behind a door, watching Shifu, but did not notice that Shifu has heard their presence.

"Alright, students", said Shifu, "I know that you five are in here."

Then, Po and the others walked towards their kung fu master before Shifu can open his eyes.

"Sorry, master", said Po, "We were just trying to see what you were doing."

"Seems to me that Tai Lung is still doing fine", said Shifu, "He also made some new friends as well. One of them is strangely in love with him."

"But I thought that Tai Lung married Tigress", said Mantis.

"Of course he did", said Shifu, "But something in my mind tells me that there is another snow leopard, but with a much different face compared to his. I wonder who that snow leopard is?"

"We'll be sure to find out, master", said Viper, "Isn't there something we can do to see that nothing bad ever happens to him and Tigress?"

"There's no need to worry about that", said Shifu, "The only thing that we need to worry is that Tai Lung is on a new quest that will bring him to something important other than finding the three sapphires of Kudoha."

"What kind of quest is it, master?", asked Crane.

"The new quest Tai Lung's taking", explained Shifu, "is this: An attempt to find his family of the same race as he is."

Po and the others gasped in shock.

"Tai Lung...", said Monkey, "has a family?"

"How?", asked Crane, "How could Tai Lung have a family when you had him as his son?"

"I did not know who their parents were to begin with, sadly", said Shifu.

"Then, why did you tell us about this clan, the three sapphires, and this Kudoha guy?", asked Po curiously.

"To me, Po, they were the ancestors of Tai Lung", explained Shifu, "Which reminds me. Tai Lung is having a new power that will make him into a new legend."

Po and Crane looked at each other for a while and the bird spoke.

"You mean...", said Crane.

"Yes, Crane", said Shifu, "Tai Lung will sure to be reunited with his family and when he does... he will be the new leader of his ancestors."

"Wow", said Po, "Tai Lung. A new god. That's... cool! No wonder we were made for our ancestors!"

"Indeed, Po", said Shifu, "Let us hope that Tai Lung will sure to succeed in fulfilling that legend."

* * *

**New chapter, coming up!**


	6. Tai Lung And Leona Dance

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 6: Tai Lung And Leona Dance**

Meanwhile, we see Tai Lung and the others far away from the cave that they had entered to get to the second sapphire before they later prepared to set up camp. We see them cooking some dinner while Leona does something with Otar by showing the eagle some red magic from her left paw. Otar looks at the red magic for a while and smiles at her.

"You're very good for a cat like you", said Otar, "Or should I say, a pretty-widdle-kitty-cat!"

"Oh, stop!", said Leona and chuckles lightly, "You're so funny for an adorable predator-eating bird."

"What are you doing, Leona?", asked Tai Lung as he and Tigress are about to be finished making dinner.

"Just showing Otar some magic I made", said Leona.

"Really?", said Tai Lung, "So that must mean that you're a magician. Is that it?"

"Yes", said Leona, "I guess you're right. I've been studying some magic since I was a teenager and I've used them to help people carry their own things. Have you been practicing magic, Tai Lung?"

"No, I haven't", said Tai Lung, "I'm only a kung fu master, not a magician like you. I only do what's right for all of the villagers at the Valley of Peace. You know, Leona. Maybe you and I have something in common."

"Well, what is it?", asked Leona, "Do you want me to use my magic to help your people?"

"No, not that", said Tai Lung, "There's something even better than that. I want you to use your magic to help us fight in case we might get hurt. Don't you think it's a great idea?"

"Well, a little bit", said Leona, "I only use my magic carefully. I wouldn't waste them in precious times like this. I should've used them for bad times, like the time I've fought those alligators who tried to hurt me. But when I fought them without magic and when you finished them off, I realized that I've learned a little bit of kung fu."

"Really?", said Tai Lung, "I didn't know you were trying to be a kung fu master. Why won't you let me teach you the style of Tiger and Leopard?"

"Maybe some other time", said Leona, "Why won't we do something after dinner?"

"Absolutely, whatever you say", said Tai Lung and takes Leona's right paw before he kisses it, causing her to blush brightly red.

"Thank you, Tai Lung", said Leona.

"You're most welcome, my dear lady", said Tai Lung and gently escorts Leona to the table. He then got her a knife and fork for her to use on her food when it appears to be ready. Tigress then got out the cooked fish that she had been hunting on near a river far away."

"Oh, this is delicious", said Leona.

"Invigorating", said Otar, "I have never tasted such magnificent cooked fish a few years since I've been protecting Kenai Singh City. I hope I could eat some more fish in your home, Tai Lung."

"Well, you can try some of Mr. Ping's noodles", said Tai Lung.

"Who's Mr. Ping?", asked Otar.

"Po's father", said Tai Lung, "I know. It's a long story about Po and his father."

"No, I don't mind", said Otar, "I want to know about this Po. Is he your friend?"

"Yes, he is", answered Tai Lung, "He's also a kung fu warrior and master of the Jade Palace and so am I, in case you don't know."

"Then why are you wearing a sharp clean dress?", asked Otar.

"It's my... suit", explained Tai Lung, "Apparently, when I turned evil, I wanted revenge on him, but when my love for Tigress hold me back and Po taught me to let go of my past by learning this "Inner Peace" move, I reformed now. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sounds good", said Otar, "I've never been evil all my life. When I was a hatchling, my mother and father left me to take care of myself and I've succeeded in doing so. I wasn't sad, but I did remember them with all my heart. Years later, when I've grown up, I've started to become insane and started to attack two of the innocent villagers who tried to enter my home. When I was about to attack them, however, I realized what my mother told me. She told me one thing: Never use your anger to everyone you love. I remained calm and learn to love all of the villagers. That's why I'm only aware of my actions when I'm towards all of the villagers back at Kenai Singh before I met you and Tigress here. Looks like you're more different than me, are you, Tai?"

"Of course", said Tai Lung, "You should be lucky to be our friend all the way through, Otar."

"Thank you, Tai Lung", said Otar and finished the rest of his cooked fish.

Later, after Leona finish putting away the dishes and knifes and forks in a cloth bag in order for her to wash them, we see Tai Lung spying on her and quickly ran off. She turned around and walks past the fire and Tai Mao, who happens to be meditating by himself. The female snow leopard chuckles lightly and after seeing him continue to meditate for awhile, she tries to find Tai Lung, who happens to be waiting for her to come with him to a place where they can dance with each other. Little does Leona know that Tigress is watching her and the female tiger walks slowly without stepping on something. The two snow leopards ran as quickly as possible while Tigress ran to see what they're up to while they're dancing.

"Now, I put my hand on your waist", said Leona and puts her paw on his waist.

"As do I", said Tai Lung and puts his paw on her waist. Then, much to the beautiful female snow leopard's delight, the two snow leopards begin to dance very lightly. Tigress smiles at this sight and puts her right paw on her chin.

"Tai Lung, you old softserve", whispered Tigress.

"This is amazing, isn't it?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, it is, Tai", said Leona, "I'm... really enjoying this. This is the most loveliest thing I've ever done with a snow leopard like you."

As the two snow leopards continue their dance, Tai Lung gasps in shock and starts to have some visions about what would happen if Tigress finds out about what they might do after they dance. We see his visions about him kissing Leona and Tigress shedding some tears from her eyes, but not in joy for she happens to be heartbroken that her one and only husband could betray her like that. We cut back to Tai Lung continuing to dance with Leona and lets go of her.

"What is it, Tai Lung?", asked Leona.

"Nothing", said Tai Lung.

"There is no nothing, Tai Lung", said Leona, "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"I had...", said Tai Lung nervously, "I had this vision about Tigress. She became upset when... she saw us kissing each other after we danced."

Tigress quickly hides after gasping in shock.

"What was that?", asked Tai Lung.

"I don't know", said Leona, "Must've been the wind."

"Anyway", said Tai Lung, "I don't know what to do to tell Tigress about this if we kiss each other. She'll never forgive me."

Leona weighs her head down, but looks up at the saddened snow leopard's face before she takes his chin. She then does something so dazzling with her eyes and then kisses the kung fu master offscreen while Tigress, while watching her kiss Tai Lung, becomes shocked and sheds a tear from her eye. The tiger kung fu master then walks off and she thought to herself, "_Tai Lung, my love. You have totally regretted this moment._" She then continues to walk off while Leona breaks her kiss with Tai Lung after the kung fu master lets go of his paw holding her head.

"I know understand now, Tai Lung", said Leona, "It must be your unbroken love with Tigress. I understand that she's your wife, but... there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Leona?", asked Tai Lung.

"I... I didn't marry a husband my whole life when I lived at the village", said Leona, "I was only doing my..."

"I know", said Tai Lung, "You're just trying to find me and bring me back to my family. That's your job that I understand, Leona. But... *sigh* if only Master Shifu was here right now and he would understand your job."

"So do I", said Leona, "This Shifu you speak of is definitely your friend, is he?"

"No, he's more than that", said Tai Lung, "He's... my adoptive father."

"You mean he's not your real father?", asked Leona.

"Not exactly", said Tai Lung, "He's not the same race as me, but he was so kind to me until... I've became blind. It wasn't love after that. My heart was filled with rage, greed, and hate before I became... this. I became the Phantom of the Opera. I sing and hypnotize any living being to sleep. In fact..."

"In fact, what?", asked Leona.

Tai Lung then turns his eyes into hypnotizers and uses them to put the female snow leopard in hypnosis.

"Now, Leona", said Tai Lung darkly, but not evily, "I want you to do exactly what I say when you're hypnotized."

"Yes, Tai Lung", said Leona.

"I want you to look into my eyes more closely and then, you'll fall asleep", said Tai Lung.

"Yes, Tai Lung", said Leona and looks closely to Tai Lung's dazzling eyes, "I will."

Then, the female snow leopard then falls asleep into the kung fu master's arms. Tai Lung chuckles and laughs darkly.

"Yes, Leona", said Tai Lung, "Sleep tightly. You'll regret this day that you've kissed me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Tigress about this."

The snow leopard carries Leona in his arms as he starts to walk to see Tigress glaring at him.

"Tigress", said Tai Lung, "Whatever's the matter, my love?"

"You know exactly what's the matter, Tai", said Tigress sternly with her fists clenched. Tai Lung saw the look on her face and finally understands why she's so upset at him.

"You saw us dancing, right?", asked Tai Lung.

"Besides that", said Tigress.

"Oh", said Tai Lung, "The kissing part."

"You just broke my heart, Tai", said Tigress with tears in her eyes.

"Look, it wasn't my fault", said Tai Lung, "She kissed me and I just couldn't help it."

"Well, looks like she's has something for you, does she?", asked Tigress, "Now, if you two are in the same race, why won't you just quit our marriage and marry her instead."

"But I love you, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "You know that."

Tigress looks at Leona in his arms, now asleep.

"You put her to sleep, did you?", asked Tigress.

"Yes, I did", answered Tai Lung.

"Then, if what you're saying is true", said Tigress, "You still love and I still love you more than ever."

"That's more like it", said Tai Lung, "Now, come here, my pretty pet with a pretty voice."

Then, the snow leopard and the female tiger kissed each other lovingly while Leona, having been awaken from her eternal slumber of sleeping, watches them with her eyes and smiles at Tai Lung.

"_No wonder she's a better wife than me_", thought Leona to herself.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming up!**


	7. Ambush

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 7: Ambush**

We see Tai Lung and the others walking through a forest three days later after Tai Lung's situation with Tigress and Leona. Later, Tai Lung thought to himself, "_Don't let Leona get to you this time, Tai. She's not trying to trick you out of something._"

As Tai Lung and the others began to walk, they start to hear some chanting noises that are too far away. Tigress walks past the others and raises her right paw to her ear before she hears the same chanting noise again.

"What do you hear, Tigress?", asked Tai Mao.

Then, Tigress hears a roaring noise that seems to be very loud she easily can recognize it.

"Must be another cat", said Tigress, "Whoever that cat is, we must follow it."

Tigress and the others then ran as fast as they could to find where the chanting noise might lead them. The noise happens to be coming from a cave.

"It must be in there somewhere in that cave", said Tigress, "Leona, you and the others stay put. Tai Lung and I can go in there to find the noise."

Tai Lung readied his cape and collar before he and Tigress went inside the cave. The chanting noise started again and this time, Tai Lung hears it coming from the left side of the cave before he would find a torch to help him find that chanting noise. He finds a torch and uses it to light the direction to see a soldier wearing a uniform. To the kung fu master's surprise, he looks exactly like a snow leopard. Tai Lung becomes surprised and starts to have visions about him as a cub hearing his mother talking to the soldier that his father had ordered him to let her take him to a place far away where he himself will never become enraged with greed, rage, and hatred.

"_By the king's permission, you will have to let me take our son somewhere far away_", said Tai Lung's mother and puts a paw on the soldier, "_It's our only hope._"

"_As you wish, your majesty_", said the snow leopard soldier and bows respectfully to her.

Later, we cut to another flashback where we see Tai Lung's father watching his mother with tears in his eyes and he happens to be king of the snow leopard clan.

"_Good luck, Mei Hu_", said Tai Lung's father and the flashback ends with Tai Lung continuing to look at the soldier with a shocked look on his face.

"You look just like me too", said Tai Lung.

"What are you talking abou-", asked the snow leopard soldier who then recognizes who the kung fu master is, "Is that really...?"

"What?", asked Tai Lung, "Do you... know who I am?"

"Yes, I do", said the snow leopard soldier, "You're Tai Lung, are you?"

"Yes, I am", said Tai Lung, "What's yours?"

"I'm... I'm Ryo, soldier of the king and queen", introduced Ryo, "I have been sent here to keep an eye out for any intruder, but not only that. I was-"

"Let me guess", said Tai Lung, "You're trying to look for me, right?"

"How did you guess?", asked Ryo.

"Let's just say that some of the other creatures are sure to have found me", said Tai Lung, "Now, tell me who this king and queen is."

Ryo then tackles Tai Lung to the ground and we see Tigress seeing the soldier pinning Tai Lung to the ground.

"How did you not know your mother and father?", asked Ryo sternly.

"Wait a minute", said Tai Lung and finally understands know, "The king and queen are... my parents, are they?"

"Leave him alone!", shouted Tigress and is about to attack Ryo, but is caught by another snow leopard soldier who chains both of her paws, "What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Silence, peasant!", shouted Ryo and stares at Tai Lung for a while.

"What do you want me to do?", asked Tai Lung.

"You'll prove yourself to the king and queen whether or not you're the real Tai Lung", said Ryo sternly, "Oh, and by the way, we saw the others on your side and we've captured them as well, so don't bother trying to free them from their chains. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Alright, I'll do it", said Tai Lung and after he, the soldiers, and Tigress got out of the cave, they walked with the others, who are now strapped to their chains.

"Don't worry, guys", said Tai Lung, "I'll free you as soon as I can."

* * *

**Next chapter, coming right up!**


	8. Seeing The King & Queen

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 8: Seeing The King & Queen**

Meanwhile, at a land near the mountains, we see the king and queen themselves Mei Hu and Tai Han helping each other out by carrying a cart filled with radishes and carrots in order for them to put on a field far away from their hut.

"You know, Tai Han", said Queen Mei Hu, "Looking at these radishes reminds me of the day when we first met each other when we were cubs. It also reminds me of a rose that bloomed every so beautifully. Then, I remember you giving me that rose when we walked together by a river."

"And for the first time", said Tai Han, "We sat next to each other and kissed before sunset."

"Oh, honey", said Mei Hu, "If only we could do something to heal our people from suffering since..."

"Yes, my love", said Tai Han, "Since you left our son far away. Don't worry. I'm sure he's grown up and he could come-"

Then, another snow leopard guard appears.

"Your highness", said another snow leopard guard, "Your majesty, there's someone who wants to see you two. It happens to be... another snow leopard just like all of us."

"Really?", asked Mei Hu.

"Well, let's find out then", said Tai Han and the three walked with each other to see the snow leopard. Meanwhile, we see Tai Lung and Tigress walking throughout the village while still being chained and are seeing other snow leopards both male and female.

"Tai", said Tigress, "I can't believe it. You didn't tell me you used to live here."

"I didn't know", said Tai Lung, "Until a few days ago... in my visions."

"Your visions were right all along", said Leona, "And they have brought us here because of you. You have found your true home."

"I don't know", said Tai Lung, "I have to find out whether or not the king and queen are my parents."

Then, our heroes and their friends halted upon the soldier's orders before the other soldier led the king and queen towards them.

"This is the one we caught in the cave today, my king", said the snow leopard soldier and the king looked at him for a while.

"Let the caped one come forth to me", commanded King Tai Han and Tai Lung walks towards him, "Now, tell me who you are or suffer in pain and death."

"I'm... I'm Tai Lung, your highness", said Tai Lung, "I just want to know if you and your queen are my parents."

Queen Mei Hu gasped in shock and walks slowly towards him before taking off his mask to reveal his face. Then, she sheds some tears as they fall from her eyes before we see flashbacks of her putting baby Tai Lung near the steps of the training room at the Jade Palace. We then cut back to Queen Mei Hu before she puts her left paw on his face.

"Release him", said Queen Mei Hu and the soldiers did so, thus letting Tai Lung free, "Is it true? You are the real Tai Lung?"

"You mean...", asked Tai Lung, "you do know me all along, your majesty?"

"Yes, I do", said Mei Hu, "It's just that..."

Then, Queen Mei Hu starts to shed some tears that fall from her eyes as she embraces the kung fu master.

"I missed you so much!", said Queen Mei Hu.

"So it is you, son?", said King Tai Han, "That must mean..."

"That your son has finally returned", said Leona, "All these years all of you have waited for this to happen. It's a miracle! I've went with him after I had found him like you told me, your highness."

"Well done, Leona", said King Tai Han, "I'm very proud of you for your successful job at bringing our son here."

"Wait", said Tai Lung, "You know him, Leona? And her as well?"

"Yes", answered Leona, "and know that I've done what I had to do, why won't we have a celebration, your highness? I'm sure it will be generous due to your son's return."

"Hm...", said King Tai Han, "You're most certainly right. Citizens of the Snow Leopard clan, we shall have a feast for the return of Tai Lung, our son!"

The entire village cheered in delight as Tai Lung and Tigress for a while before she puts her paw on his shoulder.

"This is your time, Tai Lung", said Tigress.

"Yes, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "Once I do that, I'll ask my real father if he knows where the third sapphire is."

"Let's hope he knows", said Tigress, "I'm not sure whether or not he would know."

"Well, I am part of a clan, right?", said Tai Lung, "So, I think he might know."

* * *

**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	9. The Celebration & The Map's Reveal

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 9: The Celebration & The Map's Reveal**

Later that night, we see all of the snow leopards having a celebration for Tai Lung's return to the village near the mountains while Tai Lung, Leona, and Tigress are too busy watching them happily dance with each other.

"Isn't this great, Tai?", said Leona, "All of these people are now happy to see you. Seeing as how you're a prince to the king and queen of this village, all of the other female snow leopards will be delighted to see you, don't you think so? You could attract them with all your might. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"It would be", said Tai Lung and the snow leopard looks at his parents watching him with smiles on their faces, "But I don't think any of this is important now. I need to speak to my parents about something."

"It's a miracle, my love", said Queen Mei Hu.

"Yes it is, my queen", said King Tai Han.

Tai Lung, knowing what to do, gets out of the table that he and the others happen to be sitting on and talks to the rulers of the village.

"Mother, father", said Tai Lung, "How are you doing?"

"We're doing fine, son", said Queen Mei Hu.

"Yes, I can see that", said Tai Lung, "Um..."

"What is it, Tai?", asked King Tai Han.

"Can I speak to all of you about something?", asked Tai Lung and King Tai Han looks down before he got up from his throne.

"Citizens", called King Tai Han, "Our prince Tai Lung will like to speak to all of you, including us, something important. Go ahead, son."

Tai Lung gulps, feeling nervous, but had the strength to overcome the nervousness and clears his throat.

"Villagers", announced Tai Lung, "I want all of you to know that... I'm... I'm... I'm a kung fu master of the Jade Palace and..."

"A kung fu master?", asked Queen Mei Hu, now shocked.

"You don't mean...?", asked King Tai Han, now also shocked.

"Yes", said Tai Lung, "Someday, I'll be a grandmaster of that palace and I'll train some students as they will train their new students. But that's not the point."

"Then, what is it?", asked one of the villagers.

"Well...", said Tai Lung, "I'm on a quest from Master Shifu himself."

"Shifu", said King Tai Han, "I've heard of that red panda before. Tell us more, Tai. We're still listening."

"Me, Tigress and the others here are looking for three sapphires of Kudoha, our ancestors", explained Tai Lung, "They've created them by Kudoha, the leader of the clan and I've found two of them so far. Shifu told me that right from the beginning and I'm here to ask you, father, one important question."

King Tai Han looks closer at Tai Lung.

"Do you know where the third sapphire is?", asked Tai Lung.

King Tai Han looks at Queen Mei Hu for a while before he spoke, "Yes, son. I do know where it is. We have a map and we'll prove it."

"When?", asked Tai Lung.

"Right now", said King Tai Han and called to the villagers, "All of you can continue your dancing, citizens! I must go forth with my son to the map!"

The citizens of the village continue their dancing while King Tai Han walked with Tai Lung to a room where he himself put the map someplace safe. Meanwhile, far away from the village came Ryshu with only his left arm scratched from the battle he had with Tai Lung a few days ago before he hears a celebration far away from here.

"Can it be?", asked Ryshu and sees the footprints of Tai Lung and the others before chuckling evily.

We see two of the guards guarding the gates before they hear a growling noise not too far.

"Who's there?", asked the first snow leopard guard.

"Show yourself!", said the second snow leopard guard.

Suddenly, as the two soldiers walked slowly to see what was going on, Ryshu appears and pins the two to the ground.

"Intruder!", shouted the second snow leopard.

"Shut your mouth!", shouted Ryshu, "Now, tell me where the Phantom is!"

"What Phantom?", asked the first snow leopard.

"The cat who looks different than me!", sneered Ryshu.

"You mean, Tai Lung, the son of the king and queen?", asked the second snow leopard.

"A prince?", asked Ryshu and finally realizes it now, "His ancestor?"

"Yes", answered the first snow leopard guard.

"He has parents", said Ryshu and smiles evily.

"What are you going to do to him?", asked the second snow leopard.

"Oh, nothing", said Ryshu, "I have something that's even better than that!"

He lets go of the soldiers and asks them quietly, "You two won't tell anyone about this, will you?"

The two soldiers shook their heads "yes" and the panther ran off as quick as he could. Meanwhile, we see Tai Lung watching his father opening a portal to reveal a map room where the king himself had made to find himself to other places while he was away.

"I've made these maps to help me make peace with other places in all of China", explained King Tai Han, "The only place that I haven't went to is the Valley of Peace, even though your mother went there to make sure you're safe there."

"Then, why didn't you send me there to begin with?", asked Tai Lung.

"I was... to afraid of doing it by myself and even if I did...", said King Tai Han, "It would've been a mistake I will have to live with."

Tai Lung understands this as King Tai Han continues.

"I've made a map that has the secrets of a cave not far away from the village", said King Tai Han, "It has the paintings of our ancestors, but when we had to find the location to where the sapphires are at, it was said that only one of us would try to find them. You're that person, are you, son?"

"Yes, father", said Tai Lung, "and there's something I have to tell you about these sapphires. The first one shined on me and I had these flashbacks when I was a cub when my mother left me at the Jade Palace. The other sapphire made me had visions of the time mother prepared to take me far away so that I won't become a monster. I hope the third sapphire doesn't have visions about me as well, does it?"

"We're not sure, son", said King Tai Han, "We'll be sure to find out soon once we find it."

"Oh, that reminds me of something", said Tai Lung as we cut to Ryshu seeing all of the villagers without being seen by most of them, "There's someone else searching for the third sapphire."

"Who is that person, son?", asked King Tai Han.

"It's a treasure hunter named Ryshu, father", explained Tai Lung, "He wants to get all three of them so he could use them to take over the world. That's why we came here. And if I succeed in finding all three of those sapphires, I would save it. After that, I'm..."

"You're not staying here, are you, son?", asked King Tai Han.

"I'm sorry, father", said Tai Lung, "But, my master needs me and I'm his only student he appreciated ever since."

"Well", said King Tai Han sternly, "If Shifu still wants you, then I won't bother trying to follow you!"

"Father, you must understand", said Tai Lung.

"No, you understand!", said King Tai Han angry, "We've waited a long time for you to come back and this is how is suppose to happen? You're just giving up your reputation as a prince and abandon your only family?"

"I'm a kung fu master, father", said Tai Lung, "What do you expect?"

King Tai Han weighs his head down in sorrow and finally finds the map that has the secrets of a cave near the mountains far away from the village.

"This is the map to the cave", said King Tai Han and gives it to Tai Lung, "Here, use it and it will help you and your friends find it. Well, I'm afraid that makes you happy now, does it, son?"

King Tai Han turns back, still upset at what Tai Lung had said.

"Father, I...", said Tai Lung, but is now speechless and has no words to say to his father except weigh his head down in sorrow, "I'm sorry, father. I really am."

"Just go, son", said King Tai Han, "Or should I call you Master Tai Lung."

Tai Lung then leaves the map room and goes to where Tigress and the others are at.

"What happened, Tai?", asked Tigress.

"It's nothing, Tigress", said Tai Lung now upset, "Let's rest for the night and we'll make our way for the cave tomorrow."

Later that night, we see Tigress watching Tai Lung and Leona sleeping next to each other and goes over to see King Tai Han practicing his sword-fight with Queen Mei Hu.

"You're doing well, honey", said Queen Mei Hu.

"So are you, dearest", said King Tai Han.

"Excuse me, your majesty, your highness", said Tigress, "May I speak with you two for a while?"

"If you may", said King Tai Han.

"I want to know what happened to Tai Lung today", said Tigress.

"Trust me, tiger lady", said King Tai Han, "Your husband and I had a misunderstanding."

"What did he say?", asked Tigress.

"That he does not want to stay here with his only family", explained King Tai Han.

"Staying in the Jade Palace was his decision, your highness", said Tigress, "He didn't know that since he was born."

"Well, he has now", said King Tai Han, "Ever since he was a cub, we've wanted to live up to his expectations as king, but when we realized that we will soon raise a monster and destroy everything, I had a choice for my queen to bring him somewhere far away where we'll be safe from his rage when he grows up. Now, that he's grown up and hasn't any rage, he still doesn't want t stay here. With you along, I suppose you've came here only to dishonor me? Because if you are, how can you expect me to trust him on his so-called "quest"?"

"Your highness", said Tigress, "That's not why I'm here. I'm here because... I'm asking you to make your own choice the same way he did."

King Tai Han now becomes confused, but now understands what Tigress had said just now.

"If what you're saying is true", said King Tai Han, "Then, I shall do... for Tai Lung's sake. But, how should I do that?"

"By coming with us to the Jade Palace", said Tigress, "and all of you could stay there. What do you say?"

King Tai Han looks at Queen Mei Hu, who puts her paw on his face.

"They have no choice now, my love", said Queen Mei Hu and King Tai Han looks into her eyes before they kissed each other. They broke their kiss and King Tai Han nods his head at Tigress in agreement.

"Alright, Tigress", said King Tai Han, "You have spoken. I will venture with you and your husband in case we lose hope."

Then, Tigress and King Tai Han shook their paws now that had made their deal.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up!**


	10. Leona's Capture

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 10: Leona's Capture**

Later that night, while everyone is asleep, we see Ryshu walking outside the village when we see Leona sleeping before the panther himself growls very loudly, causing her to wake up.

"Who's there?", asked Leona quietly and slowly goes out of her hut to see where the growl came from, but that didn't stop Ryshu from hiding behind one of the villagers' homes.

"Alright, Otar", said Leona quietly, "This isn't funny. If you're pulling a prank on me, then I'm going to come out there and pretend to eat you! Hm hm hm hm hm hm!"

"Think again, woman", said Ryshu coming towards her and Leona turns around to see him.

"It's you!", said Leona quietly, "You're that treasure hunter Tai Lung told me about!"

"That's right", said Ryshu and covers her mouth with his right paw, "I have an intriguing proposition for you. You're going to help me get what I want as long as you do exactly as I say. Or should I let something bad happen to Otar and the others?"

Leona looks at the hut where Tai Lung and the others are still sleeping and weighs her head down.

"That's more like it, my dear", said Ryshu darkly, "Now, by morning when your friends wake and start to find the third and final sapphire somewhere in this village-"

"It's not in this village", muffled Leona.

"Oh, it's not, is it?", asked Ryshu, "Then, where do you think it is? At another mountain or something?"

Leona gasped and Ryshu smiles evily.

"Of course", said Ryshu, "So, it is at another mountain? Well, maybe you could lead me there by leaving some footprints for your friends to follow and I will spare your freedom. What do you say?"

"If I did, will you promise not to hurt them?", asked Leona muffled through his paw.

"I never break any promise I make", said Ryshu, "It's a deal then. I have to do something. Be right back."

Ryshu runs off after tying Leona to a tree tightly to get a piece of paper and a quill to write a letter that says:

_**TAI LUNG,**_

_**LEONA IS MY SLAVE NOW, BUT I WILL FREE HER IF YOU PROMISE ME SOMETHING.**_  
_**ONCE YOU AND THE OTHERS FIND THE THIRD SAPPHIRE IN THE CAVE, GIVE IT TO ME ALONG WITH THE OTHER TWO THAT YOU'VE STOLEN FROM ME! DO IT OR SHE DIES!**_

_**RYSHU**_

Then Ryshu returns and Leona asks, "Where were you?"

"I've written a message for Tai Lung and the others to see", said Ryshu, "Let's see if they follow us that way! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	11. Going Into The Cave & New Room

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 11: Going Into The Cave & New Room**

The next morning, we hear a growl from King Tai Han's room and that growl happens to be Tai Lung's when he reads the letter.

"I can't believe this!", said Tai Lung, now filled with rage, "That good-for-nothing treasure hunter!"

"Calm down, Tai", said Tigress, "I'm sure they must've gone somewhere!"

"It's all my fault", said Tai Lung in shame, "None of this would've happened if I would've chosen to protect her instead of searching for those wretched sapphires!"

"Don't blame yourself", said Tigress, "We've done what we've come this far. We have to find a way to save here somehow

"The letter says that they want us to follow them and lead them to the third and final sapphire", said Tai Lung, "Looks like we have no choice, but I have a plan."

"What kind of plan is it?", asked Otar.

"A secret rescue plan", answered Tai Lung and we change from an inaudio talk where Tai Lung explains his plan before we fade to black.

Later, we cut to Tai Lung dressing up as the Phantom before he and the others, including his father and King, walked after he found some footprints. They track them to see if they could lead them to Leona and Ryshu. We see Queen Mei Hu watching them in plain sight.

"Please be careful, my love", said Queen Mei Hu.

Meanwhile, we see Ryshu holding Leona offscreen as we see his shadow. The treasure hunter grins at her and makes a huge loud roar which is now heard by Tai Lung.

"It must be Leona", said Tai Lung, "We must be close. Come on."

Tai Lung and the others ran as fast as they could with Tai Lung's father closely behind.

"Oh, god", said King Tai Han, "I can't go on much further! Someone please help me!"

"Don't worry, your highness", said Tai Mao.

"Oh, thank you, Tai Mao", said King Tai Han, "I'm so glad you came back to our homeland with our son!"

"It was my pleasure, my king", said Tai Mao, "I also want to thank you and the queen for making me immortal. I've always knew you would make sure that I will live much longer than that."

"It was also our pleasure as well, Tai Mao", said King Tai Han, "Now, let's keep going. We're very close to finding Leona and Ryshu."

As Tai Mao carries King Tai Mao with all of his strength, we see Tai Lung smells Ryshu's scent and he and Tigress without hesitation walked through a bush to see Ryshu holding Leona at knifepoint.

"Let her go, Ryshu!", said Tigress.

"Well, certainly", said Ryshu, "But didn't your husband read the letter I wrote? It says that-"

"Yes, I understand", interrupted Tai Lung, "That we should lead you to the third and final sapphire."

"First, give me the two sapphires", said Ryshu.

Tai Lung then looks down at the two sapphires and takes them out of his bag before he give them to Ryshu gently.

"That's better, Phantom", said Ryshu, "Or should I say, Tai Lung."

"How do you know my name?", asked Tai Lung sternly.

"Let's just say that there's... a little family reunion you had with the king and queen", explained Ryshu, "Enough talking. Now, lead me to the third and final sapphire."

"Let her go first", said Tai Lung.

"Changing the plans", said Ryshu, "Once you lead me to the third sapphire, I'll release your pretty little girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend", said Tai Lung, "Tigress is!"

"Whatever!", said Ryshu, "Just do it!"

Tai Lung leads while Ryshu, still holding Leona in his grip, and the others followed him.

"I'm sure you know what you're doing with this plan", said Tigress.

"It will work, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "Trust me."

As Tai Lung and the others went into a cave with signs of the first two sapphires next to Kudoha, whose face looks very familiar to Tai Lung's the entire time.

"He does look like me", whispered Tai Lung.

"Keep going!", shouted Ryshu.

Tai Lung and Tigress did what he told and continued walking until nearly four minutes later, they stopped to see a large door right in front of them. In the markings on that door says:

_**HE WHO DARES TO ENTER HERE AND IS NOT A SNOW LEOPARD SHALL PERISH IN DEATH  
ONLY A CHOSEN ONE WITH THE TWO REMAINING SAPPHIRES SHALL ENTER HERE ALONG WIH HIS COMPANY**_

Then, the door made a face and spoke to Tai Lung.

"Are you the one who looks like your ancestor?", asked the stone door.

"Yes", said Tai Lung, "If you want to speak to me then, door, then I shall for I will have my friend come to me! Ryshu, the door says that only I can enter here with the two sapphires if I have someone to company with. That means you, treasure hunter."

"Well, you are leading to the final sapphire, so I'm going with you, leopard", said Ryshu as he grins before he walks to him and gives him the two sapphires.

"Here are the sapphires, O' Great Stone Door", said Tai Lung and then the door opens before it transforms into the ancestor. The snow leopard and the panther gasped in shock as the door happens to be the spirit of Kudoha.

"Can it be?", asked Ryshu.

"Is it...?", asked Tai Lung.

"Yes, Tai Lung", said Kudoha, "I am your great ancestor, Tai Lung. With you here, you and your friend here have now found the third sapphire. Leave no one behind for anyone who is not the same race as I will die."

"Tigress, make sure that you and the others are safe", said Tai Lung.

"I promise", said Tigress and the snow leopard and the panther treasure hunter went inside the room before a new door closes behind them.

"Be safe", said Tai Lung.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	12. The Third Sapphire's Powers

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 12: The Third Sapphire's Powers**

Meanwhile, we see Tigress and the others trying to hear what's going on once Tai Lung and Ryshu sees the third and final sapphire until Otar stumbles onto something. Leona and Tigress helped Otar help as the bird brushes his head with a soft rock.

"You alright?", asked Leona.

"Yes", said Otar, "I stepped on something sharp, but it didn't give me a cut for some reason!"

Tigress picks up the rock and when she turns it around, it happens to be a lock that will unlock another door to which Leona guesses.

"I've read of those before", said Leona, "One of those locks can unlock the door to another room. This cave has another sacred door somewhere."

"We have to find it and fast", said Otar, "I wonder what that door might lead us to."

"Check the door on the left, eagle", said Kudoha and points to his finger to the right side of the cave. Next to him is another sacred door and Tigress puts the lock on it before it glows brightly green. The door opens and Tigress and the others enter it to see an ancient carving room and shows what would happen if the third sapphire's powers were to be revealed.

"Guys, look at this", said Tigress, "This room has paintings of what would happen if the third sapphire reveals it's powers."

"This is incredible!", said Leona, "Look, it says: "The sapphires that Kudoha had made a few centuries ago are forged with one purpose: To test the three skills on a chosen snow leopard. Those three skills are: Fear, Bravery, and Immortality. When all of those three sapphires are united, this deadly weapon will be used to enslave all who dares defy the meaning of a true lord. Of course. That explains everything now. Wait. There is more. Another writing says that if that chosen warrior is good and has a kind heart, he will use all three of the sapphires' powers to bring peace to those who are in eternal danger. It all makes sense know, yet... there's one huge problem."

Before Leona can guess what it was, Tigress answered it for her.

"If Ryshu gets all three, he'll kill us all!", said Tigress dramatically, "and that would mean... oh, no. Tai Lung!"

Meanwhile, we see Tai Lung and Ryshu as the snow leopard gives him the first two sapphires. Then, they looked shockingly at the third and final diamond before the snow leopard grabbed it out of the handle that seemed to be controlling it. The sapphire shines brightly before Ryshu takes it out his paws quickly and he laughs evily.

"At long last", said Ryshu triumphantly, "I now have the third and final sapphire in my hands!"

He now fuses the third sapphire into the first two, thus making a huge green glow in the process.

"Finally!", said Ryshu, "Now I have all of the power in the universe!"

Then, the clouds began to grow darker and turn into the blackest color. Out came a few thunderstorms along with a hurricane to destroy the village near the mountains. We see Queen Mei Hu and the others hurrying to try and find safety. As everyone is safe underground, the queen of the village gets injured herself before the guard quickly pulls her over.

"Are you alright, my queen?", asked the snow leopard guard.

"Yes, I'm alright", said Queen Mei Hu, "Just a little scratch! Oh, Tai Lung. Tai Han. Hurry. Everything is being destroyed right now!"

Meanwhile, we see Ryshu laughing manically as he helds up the fused sapphires to create a dark green circle to make him an overlord.

"Yes, yes, yes!", shouted Ryshu, "AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Ryshu, you're mad and insane!", said Tai Lung.

"Oh, am I?", asked Ryshu, "Well, how about... this?"

He then uses the power of the fused sapphires to fire a green ray at Tai Lung, thus stunning him with paralysis, causing him to fall to the ground before the snow leopad closed his eyes.

"Yes", said Ryshu, "Oh, sacred hopes! At last, I have defeated the Phantom! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Now, I can take over the world and force all of the citizens of China to bow before their new ruler!"

He uses the powers of the fused sapphires to destroy all of the villages in China as every villager flees in panic along with their children. He then speaks in a deep voice.

"Citizens of China", said Ryshu, "I am Ryshu, the treasure hunter. Some of you may not know me, but you need not fear me for I mean all of you no harm! I want all of you to follow my single order: Bow before me or suffer in pain and death!"

Meanwhile, we see Tigress and the others hearing an earthquake inside the cave, but as they try to escape, the door behind them shut tightly.

"It's no use", said Leona, "We're trapped!"

"Oh, Tai Lung", said Tigress, "I hope you're still alright!"

"Oh, son", said King Tai Han.

Meanwhile, we see Tai Lung lying on the floor of the room, now considered to be dead before we see the spirit of Kudoha arriving in time to see him.

"Tai Lung", said Kudoha, "You have fought well to protect your friends and now that Ryshu has fused all three of those sapphires, I will reveal something to you. There is another sapphire that will only work if you have faith inside of yourself even when the smallest ray of hope is lost. Now, my chosen warrior, arrise and become immortal with the giving of this fourth sapphire!"

Kudoha raises his left paw to reveal another sapphire, causing Tai Lung to open his eyes before they began to glow brightly red. Then, Kudoha gives the now immortal snow leopard a fourth sappphire.

"Tai Lung", said Kudoha, "Ever since before I died, I have learned a new power to create a fourth sapphire that will give a chosen warrior more power. You are that warrior, Tai Lung and you must save your world at any costs right now!"

"Thank you, Kudoha, my ancestor", said Tai Lung, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to!"

He looks at the fourth sapphire and up the sky where he sees Ryshu still using the fused sapphires at the sky before he frowns deeply. He flies out of the cave and gets ready to face the treasure hunter.

"_This it, Tai Lung_", thought Tai Lung to himself, "_There's no turning back now!_"

* * *

**What would happen next? Will Tai Lung and Ryshu have a battle that will determine the fate of all of China? Find out!**


	13. Tai Lung VS Ryshu

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 13: Tai Lung VS Ryshu**

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace, when all of the villagers run for their lives after their homes get destroyed, we see Shifu and the others trying to get them to safety underground while the beautiful palace gets burned to pieces.

"It can't be", said Viper.

"Is it...?", asked Crane.

"Yes, my students", said Shifu, "Ryshu has now found all three of those sapphires. Now all is lost! Po, students, when the storm gets closer, I want you to know that... it has been an honor training you four, Tigress, and Tai Lung."

He turns around and said to himself, "Especially Tai Lung."

Meanwhile, at Gongmen City, we see Shen, the peacock overlord, escorting all of the villagers inside his palace for safety.

"Everyone, stand together!", said Shen and looks at the sky before he whispered, "What have you planned for you student, Shifu?"

The peacock overlord goes to the Soothsayer, a fortune-telling goat and Shen's nanny.

"Soothsayer", said Shen, "What do you see?"

"I see a snow leopard challenging a panther", answered the Soothsayer.

"Tai Lung", whispered Shen.

Meanwhile, we see Tai Lung shouting, "RYSHU! I have come to settle with you!", and the treasure hunter turns around to see the Phantom before he gets shocked.

"Impossible!", said Ryshu, "I killed you!"

"You cannot kill me, Ryshu for I have something in which you do not have", said Tai Lung.

"Oh, really?", asked Ryshu, "And what is it, then?"

"Immortality", answered Tai Lung sternly, "Now, tell me, treasure hunter! Why are you so interested in taking treasures for you greedy self?"

"For a single purpose to rule the world if I wanted to", explained Ryshu, "But there's also something else why I want to take those treasures so much. It all started when I was a grown panther before my father left me to go out and find a sacred staff of pride. When he returned a few days later with it, however, the staff itself shocked him and killed him in front of me! Before he died, he asked me to take his job and I accepted that job! So, for fifteen bitter long years, I've searched for those treasures and kept them for myself. That's the reason why, Phantom and I will not let some masked freak to mess up my world-conquering!"

He uses the fused sapphires to fire at Tai Lung, but it didn't seem to have worked on him and the Phantom laughs darkly before he lunges towards the panther.

"You simple-minded fool", said Tai Lung darkly, "Did you not read the prophecy? It says that only I can use those sapphires, but not for evil! The only thing that I want is for all of the other snow leopards to have peace and harmony even from the likes of you! You are nothing but a thief, a coward, and a monster unlike me! I was a monster when I turned evil, but I've changed because I've had a purpose: to protect the ones that I love the most and that person is Tigress. She loves me because of who I am and I've done everything that I can to protect her. As for Leona, she's like me and she helped in our quest so far, not even a simpleton treasure hunter! You? HA! You don't have all of that and because of what you've done, you deserve nothing to have respect from all of these innocent people and I'll duel you to prove it!"

"Bring it on, Phantom!", shouted Ryshu and aims his sapphire at Tai Lung again, but the snow leopard uses the fourth sapphire to aim at the beam, thus making a connection in the process.

Meanwhile, we see the ground shaking again and this time, it opens another sacred door, thus allowing Tigress and the others a chance to escape. We see them running outside of the mountains to see that a hurricane is heading towards them.

"Quick, everyone back inside!", said Tigress and she and the others ran back inside the cave before the hurrican can get to them.

"Now, what are we going to do?", asked Otar.

Suddenly, we hear a growl from up in the sky and Tigress recognized that growl.

"It's Tai Lung", said Tigress and climbs from the cave and into the rocks of the mountain.

"Tigress, what are you doing?", said Leona dramatically, "You'll get killed."

"I'll help her", said Otar and grabs Tigress before he throws her up into the sky and she lands on the eagle's back.

"Thank you", said Tigress.

"My pleasure, my lady", said Otar and flies Tigress up to the sky to see Tai Lung and Ryshu holding their connection to the beam to see if he can vanquish the other.

"Come on, Tai Lung", said Tigress, "You can do it. I know you can!"

While the connection continues to hold between the fourth and the fused sapphires, we see Tai Lung trying to overcome the ray while he thoughts to himself.

"_That has to be a way for this to charge throw that beam somehow_", thought Tai Lung and we hear Kudoha's voice inside his mind.

Tai_ Lung, use your memories. It will help you defeat the beam and Ryshu as well. Use them and flow with them so you can use all the power you have left. Now is the time to release them._"

Tai Lung closes his eyes and remembers the time he was a cub with his mother and father and all the times that he had at the Jade Palace before he turned evil and became the Phantom of the Opera laughing evily to himself. Then, with all of his might, Tai Lung unleashes the fourth sapphire's new power: the ray of hope as it charges through the beam, thus hitting the fused sapphires. It then hits Ryshu in the chest and the treasure hunter screams in pain and agony as he starts to turn green. Tigress, Otar, and Leona, who is still inside the cave, watches as the panther starts to explode and melt at the same amount of time as the Phantom quickly takes all three of those sapphires.

"Hurry", said Leona, "We don't have enough time! Let's go!"

Then, the Phantom flies and uses the fourth sapphire's powers again to give the others the ability to fly back to the village.

"Let's hide", said King Tai Han.

"You guys hide", said Tai Lung, "I'll try and stop this weather before it destroys all of China!"

"No, Tai Lung!", said King Tai Han, "We are not going to lose you again!"

"There's no time, father!", said Tai Lung, "Please... let me do this... for all of you!"

King Tai Han puts his paw on his shoulder and said, "Good luck!" and Tai Lung flies off now with all of the four sapphires in his paws before he flies into the hurricane. The snow leopard closes his eyes and raises the sapphires up high before he opens them and they started to glow brightly red. Then, he makes a speech in an ancient language spoken by the Wuxi Kaigi Clan.

_Behold the spirits of all these sapphires  
Behold their powers within their might  
With the spirit of Kudoha, our great lord and leader  
I shall perish the dangers with all his sight_

_Fear, Bravery and Immortality  
Are the powers that I now hold  
My powers have gotten stronger  
Now, dark spirits, it is time for you to disappear and fold_

_I have now replaced Kudoha as leader  
And fools are the ones that I find  
Your dark powers will not harm my people, ancient spirits  
For I shall destroy you within my mind!_

Then, without hesitation, the powers of the sapphires began to glow and it shines brightly on the storm, thus destroying it in the process and creating a massive and huge explosion. It sends Tigress and the others flying backwards and hit the ground once they were underneath and there came a brilliant flash of light and fire. Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace, we see Shifu and the others looking at the sky and the destruction of the storm.

"He did it", whispered Po in shock.

Meanwhile, at Gongmen City, we see Shen, looking at the sky and the explosion that it was sent by the snow leopard.

"Incredible", whispered Shen.

We see the Soothsayer and the gorilla guard looking at the same explosion as well and are shocked by it.

* * *

**What will happen next? Has the weather been stopped and turned everything back to normal? Has something bad happened to Tai Lung during that explosion! Is he still alive? Find out in the next chapter of The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return!**


	14. Tai Lung's Alive

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 14: Tai Lung's Alive**

We see Tigress and King Tai Han trying to find Tai Lung only to find a couple of rocks that had covered the snow leopard before they found him. Tigress picks up all the rocks and throws them far away from them and to her shock and saddened face she saw Tai Lung lying with his eyes closed and is unable to breath. She takes off his white mask to see cuts on his face and some blood on his chin and forehead. The tiger kung fu master then puts her head down on his chest and starts to cry while tears start to fall from her face as King Tai Han watches sadly before he weighs his head down.

"Please, Tai Lung", said Tigress with tears still in her eyes, "Don't leave me. You're everything that I have in this beautiful world and I love you so much!"

King Tai Han walks away from Tigress and he thoughts to himself, "_Goodbye, son. Rest in peace so I can be able to pay for what I've done._"

Then, as Tigress stops crying, she starts to sing a song to the now dead snow leopard.

Tigress: _**In the darkness, all was cold  
Hate had killed everything in our hearts  
When anger destroyed pride and when lightning came thunder  
We will never be apart**_

_**When I first saw you, I became blind  
And my heart was filled with love and lust  
That's when we became partners of love and comfort  
I had to see it with only just**_

_**In a moment when Darkness falls  
You were the one to be with me  
Our love can't be broken it will never turn away  
Together, us and our hearts were free**_

_**Together, we are not apart  
We were meant to be  
To fulfill a destiny  
Our love has turned the tides of fate  
And sealed the gates of death  
When we vanquish the darkness with our humility  
**_

_**When darkness falls, the light will shine  
The connection to our paths is undone  
Evil is dead and the good will recover  
When our love is gone**_

_**As long as we're with each other, we jump right to the start  
And until the end of time, together, we are not apart**_

After the song ends, we see another tear fall from Tigress' eyes and into Tai Lung's face, but little does she realize that the snow leopard starts to open his eyes. He looks her and lifts up her chin, causing her to look at him.

"Is everything alright, my pet?", asked Tai Lung soothingly.

"Tai Lung", said Tigress and embraces the snow leopard tightly, "You're alive."

King Tai Han hears this and turns around to see the snow leopard now alive.

"My son", said King Tai Han and ran towards him before he hugged him gently, "I thought we'd lost you!"

"You'll never lose me, father", said Tai Lung, "I'll always be alright, I promise you that."

King Tai Han smiles at his son and we see the snow leopard glow brightly red before it quickly flashes everything back to normal including the village and all of the cities of China including the Jade Palace and Gongmen City. Meanwhile, we see Shen watching everything in the city turn back to normal and smiles gently.

"Thank you, Tai Lung", said Shen.

Meanwhile, at the Jade Palace, we see Shifu and the others smiling at the rebuilt palace and are proud of what Tai Lung had did.

"Well done, Tai Lung", said Shifu, "We knew you could do it."

Meanwhile, at the village near the mountains, we see all of the villagers cheering at Tai Lung for what he had done to save them as did Otar, Leona, and Queen Mei Hu before she herself ran towards him.

"We're so proud of you, my son", said Queen Mei Hu, "Oh, I love you so much."

"So do I, mother", said Tai Lung and Leona walks towards him.

"That was... fabulous", said Leona and kisses the snow leopard in the cheek, "Next time when you're about to kiss another cat besides Tigress, call me, alright?"

"I'll do that", said Tai Lung, "Thank you, Leona for everything that you've done to get me back home."

"And now that you've decided to stay here, we will celebrate your victory and I will crown you as king", said King Tai Han, "What do you say?"

"Of course, father", said Tai Lung, "I accept it."

Later, while all of the snow leopards celebrate Tai Lung's victory and becoming the new leader for Kudoha, we see King Tai Han and Queen Mei Hu appearing from their thrones.

"Citizens", said Queen Mei Hu, "In honor of celebrating our son's victory by becoming the new leader for our ancestor Kudoha, King Tai Han will crown Tai Lung as the new king of the village."

All of the villagers cheer in applause as Tai Lung appears with Tigress.

"Good luck, my love", said Tigress and she and Tai Lung kissed each other before the snow leopard walked towards the king and queen.

"Villagers", said Tai Lung, "I would like to make an announcement for all of you. I'm so glad to be here in this village and I'm so happy to see my parents again. If it wasn't for Master Shifu, the grandmaster of the Jade Palace, I wouldn't be here right now without my memories. I want all of you to know that... once I'm king of this village, I would make two requests since I'm a ruler. I hope all of you understand that."

"We all do, son", said King Tai Han, "Now, I bring you this Crown of Honor."

King Tai Han brings out the Crown of Honor and as Tai Lung bows respectfully to his father, King Tai Han puts it on top of his head.

"You, Tai Lung, protector of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace and the new leader for Kudoha", said King Tai Han, "You are now King of the entire village. Villagers, bow to your new king in the high heavens of our ancestors."

Tai Han and all of the villagers, including Leona, Otar, and Tigress bow to their new king of the village.

"Thank you, all of you", said Tai Lung, "I never thought I live to see this day, but like I said before, I would like to make two requests as king. My first request is to let Tigress, my wife and my true love's desire, to be my Queen."

Tigress gets back up and walks towards Tai Lung before the snow leopard looks at Queen Mei Hu for a while.

"Do this for Tigress's sake", said Tai Lung and Queen Mei Hu looks at Tigress for a while and takes the crown off her head before she gives it to Tai Lung. Then, the snow leopard gives the crown to Tigress.

"That's so sweet of you, Tai Lung", said Tigress and she and he hugged each other, "We'll always be there for each other, will we, Tai?"

"We will, Tigress", said Tai Lung, "I promise."

Then, the snow leopard and the tiger kung fu master start to sing "**After All**".

Tai Lung: _**Well, here we are again**_  
_**I guess it must be fate**_  
_**We've tried it on our own**_  
_**But deep inside we've known**_  
_**We'd be back to set things straight**_

Tigress: _**I still remember when your kiss was so brand new**_  
_**Every memory repeats**_  
_**Every step I take retreats**_  
_**Every journey always brings me back to you**_

Tai Lung/Tigress: _**After all the stops and starts**_  
_**We keep comin' back to these two hearts**_  
_**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall**_  
_**After all that we've been through **_  
_**It all comes down to me and you**_  
_**I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all**_

Tigress: _**When love is truly right, it lives from year to year  
**_  
Tai Lung/Tigress:_** It changes as it goes and on the way it grows**_  
_**But it never disappears**_

Tai Lung/Tigress: _**After all the stops and starts**_  
_**We keep comin' back to these two hearts**_  
_**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall**_  
_**After all that we've been through **_  
_**It all comes down to me and you**_  
_**I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all**_

Tai Lung: _**Always just beyond my touch**_  
_**You know I needed you so much**_

Tigress: _**After all, what else is living for?**_

Tai Lung/Tigress:**_ After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be forever you and me_**

Tai Lung/Tigress:_** After all the stops and starts  
We keep coming back to these two hearts  
Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
After all that we've been through  
It all comes down to me and you  
I guess it's meant to be forever you and me  
After all**_

The song ends and we see Tai Han asking Tai Lung.

"What is your second request as king and queen, your majesties?", asked Tai Han.

"Our second request", said Tigress, now queen, "is to ask all of you one question."

"Will all of you...", said Tai Lung, or King Tai Lung, "come with us to the Valley of Peace and stay there for a really long time?"

All of the snow leopards cheered in applause and agreed to their request, which resulted with Tai Lung and Tigress smiling at each other.

* * *

**I'll finish this fanfic with three more chapters. The last chapter will have a cliffhanger while the next will revolve around Tai Lung and Tigress and all of the villagers of the mountains returning to the Valley of Peace where they will greet the villagers and the Furious Five along with Po, the Dragon warrior. The other next will revolve around Tai Lung talking to his father if he would help him fight on his side after a little father-son relationship talk for all time. Hopefully, I hope that some of you might get the chance to see the cliffhanger which would lead to The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 3: Tigress's Fate. So until then, enjoy and review.**


	15. Returning To The Valley

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 15: Returning To The Valley**

A few days later, at the Jade Palace, we see Shifu outside of the Valley of Peace and into the gates of the village and later, he walks to the Pool of Sacred Tears, far away from the Jade Palace to see the vision of Tai Lung and Tigress. They happen to be almost there to the Valley of Peace which results in Shifu smiling.

"He's almost home", said Shifu and ran as fast as he could until a few minutes later, he decided to rest for a while.

Later, we see Mr. Ping and Po cooking some noodles for the villagers including all of the pigs and bunnies to celebrate Tai Lung's victory.

"I can't wait until Tai Lung gets here", said Po, "He's gonna be so amazed what we have for him."

Suddenly, as the noodles are about to be ready, a noise came from far away from the restaurant and when Po gets outside of his home, he couldn't believe his eyes. He sees a bunch of snow leopards walking into the gates of the village. As we see Tai Han and Mei Hu walking towards the Dragon Warrior with a pleasant look on their faces.

"Hello, panda", said Tai Han, "We're here to see the Dragon Warrior. Have you seen him?"

"You're looking at him", said Po, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Po."

"We're excited to see you too, Po", said Mei Hu.

"So, why did you guys come here?", asked Po.

"From the orders of our king and queen", explained Tai Han and called to the other snow leopards, "Citizens, make way for our king and queen!"

All of the female and male snow leopards separated each other, allowing two shadows to walk through Po and to the panda's surprise, it happens to be Tai Lung and Tigress as they stopped slowly in front of him.

"Tai Lung? Tigress?", asked Po, "You're the King and Queen?"

"Yes, Po", said Tai Lung, "We are."

"And you should address them as your majesty and your higness, Dragon Warrior", said Mei Hu.

"No, mother, it's alright", said Tai Lung.

"No, they're right, Tai", said Po, "It's a honor to see that you guys are now rulers. I now worship you, your majesty. Your highness."

Po bows respectfully to King Tai Lung and Queen Tigress and smiles at them as did the two feline kung fu masters. Later, we see all of the snow leopards eating Mr. Ping's noodle soups and they seemed to have liked it.

"This is exquisite", said Tai Han.

"Fabulous", said Mei Hu, "Mr. Ping, I cannot say except that you and your son make such delicious foods like this. We've never eaten them like this in our entire lives."

"You're most welcome, Mei Hu", said Mr. Ping, "If there's anything you like, come here anytime you like."

Meanwhile, we see Tai Lung walking outside of the restaurant and the valley when he hears a voice which seemed quite familiar.

"Tai Lung?", asked the voice and when Tai Lung turns around, it happens to be Master Shifu.

"Shifu?", asked Tai Lung and walks slowly towards the red panda before hugging him gently.

"Well done, my student", said Shifu, "You have saved the world once again I would appoint you as my apprentice. Together, when we work together, you will take my place as grandmaster of the Jade Palace."

"Well, Shifu...", said Tai Lung, "Let's just say that I'm going to be something else aside from that."

"What do you mean, my student?", asked Shifu.

"There's someone I would like you to meet, master", said Tai Lung and walks with Shifu inside Mr. Ping's restaurant to see all of the snow leopards celebrating Tai Lung's victory by dancing with each other.

"All of these snow leopards?", asked Shifu, curiously.

"No, Shifu", said Tai Lung and points to his parents sitting next to each other and they happen to be kissing each other. Shifu saw what the snow leopard had pointed and becomes shocked, "Master, these are my parents Tai Han and Mei Hu."

"Your real parents", said Shifu, "After all these years, I was trying to find out who left you at the Jade Palace when you were a cub. But, you did it for me, my student and I'm very proud of you. Thank you, Tai Lung."

"You're quite welcome, Shifu, but that's not the point", said Tai Lung, "See that crown Tigress is wearing?"

Shifu sees Tigress putting her crown on her table and the red panda becomes shocked.

"You mean...?", asked Shifu.

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung, "Me and Tigress are the King and Queen thanks to my parents."

"Tai Lung", said Shifu, "Never, and I mean, never have I seen two of my greatest students to achieve such royal tasks during their own quest. However did you manage to become king?"

"I learned that I would become a leader as a replacement for Kudoha", explained Tai Lung, "When Ryshu had the three sapphires, I had a fourth sapphire. The reason why is that I became immortal."

"A fourth sapphire?", asked Shifu, "Have I never heard of another sapphire before?"

"I'm afraid you haven't master", said Tai Lung.

"Well, I'm glad I did already", said Shifu, "Thanks for telling me, my student."

"Excuse me, sir", said one of the female snow leopards, "You will refer to Tai Lung as your majesty."

"That's ok", said Tai Lung, "He's my kung fu master."

"Oh, I didn't know that", said the female snow leopard (not Leona), "You can go ahead now."

"You're welcome", said Tai Lung and walks to the center of the crowd, "Everybody, I would like to say something before we can continue the celebration of my return and my victory against Ryshu. I have a kung fu master named Shifu of the Jade Palace. He's like... a father to me when I first came here and I loved him ever since. I hope my father will try to get to know him for a long time."

"And I hope that nothing bad will happen to his parents", said Shifu and Tai Lung looks at him for a while. Then, everyone clapped their hands in applause for their speech and vow.

Later that night, after some of the villagers left the restaurant, we see Otar and Leona walking out of the restaurant, but that didn't the new king of the snow leopard clan from watching them.

"Where are you two going?", asked Tai Lung.

"Trust me, your majesty", said Leona, "Since you two are now rulers, I think it might be time for me to head off back to Kenai Singh."

"You can't be serious", said Tai Lung, "You've helped us on our quest. I wish you could've stayed here. You're my friend."

"Don't worry, Tai", said Leona, "We'll meet each other again soon."

"You think so?", asked Tai Lung after he smiles.

"Of course", said Leona, "It's not in every few days that I get to know you a lot longer than that."

Leona and Tai Lung hugged each other tightly while Tigress while smiling at them watches them without getting upset. Then, the female snow leopard got on the eagle before Otar flew away after saying "goodbye" to Tai Lung.

"Goodbye, Leona", whispered Tai Lung.

* * *

**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	16. Tai Han's Dark Secret

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 16: Tai Han's Dark Secret**

Later, while Tigress hangs out with Crane and the others at their dormitories at the Jade Palace, we see Tai Han looking at Tai Lung and Shifu practicing their kung fu against each other. Then, the snow leopard went towards his son after Shifu left to let Tai Lung stay here a little longer at the training room.

"Son, do you have a minute?", asked Tai Han.

"Yes, father", said Tai Lung before he asked him "What is it that you want to tell me?"

"There's something about your sapphire for those three sapphires, or four sapphires for that matter", explained Tai Han, "But..."

"But what?", asked Tai Lung again.

"It's that Ryshu person that tried to kill Leona if you didn't give him the three sapphires", said Tai Han, "You see, son, I... I seemed to have... know this treasure hunter you spoke of."

"How did you know about Ryshu, father?", asked Tai Lung.

"Let's just say that...", explained Tai Han, "He and I were friends and we became this close to becoming allies with our own kind. But that all changed one day when he explained to me that his father died with a staff and asked me to join him on a quest to steal our ancestor's treasures. I chose not to because he didn't understand what it would mean when we steal those precious treasures: To conquer all of China and destroy it. When Ryshu betrayed me, I realized that I made a mistake and he had chosen the path of evil. After all of that, however, I was with my father in my teenage years after my mother died of a horrible disease while Mei Hu was watching me lovingly. Suddenly, when my father gave me a necklace with a sword on it, Ryshu appears and killed my father. When he burned down my home, I ran away instead of fighting him because I knew that killing my friend will bring me pain. But... when you appeared all grown up in the village, you decided to end his reign of terror for me and I'm very glad that you did it. That's why you became the replacement for Kudoha."

"Father, I...", said Tai Lung, "I don't understand. It doesn't make sense. How could you be friends with him before all of this had happened to the Valley of Peace?"

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you, Tai Lung", said Tai Han, "That was the reason why I sent your mother to bring you to a place far away where you won't meet the same fate he did when his heart turned black."

"Wait a minute", said Tai Lung, "It happen to me once, but when you didn't see me at the time, I was only trying to gain the Dragon Warrior title. I've trained really hard with my kung fu, but yet, Shifu didn't stand up for me. That's why my heart turned black, just like Ryshu. I guess he and I had something in common before we fought against each other, did we?"

"Exactly", said Ryshu, "But, sending your mother to bring you away was a terrible mistake I ever had to live with. Will you forgive me, son?"

"Of course I do, father", said Tai Lung, "and those days are over now. Right now, we have other businesses to attend to. You could help Shifu, my friends, and me to fight against new enemies. Wouldn't that be great?"

"Yes, son", said Tai Han after ten seconds of silence and puts his paw on his son's shoulders, "I'll do what I can to help you."

Tai Lung smiles and later, after we see Tai Han and Shifu looking at each other before they shook their hands, we see Tai Lung, dressed as the Phantom of the Opera as he runs off into the night and getting past the palace. We see him in the Pool of Sacred Tears before he gives out his dark and scary look.

"Well, my friends", said Tai Lung, "Don't go away just yet! There's more surprises that awaits for all of you! Think you can find out for yourself? AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Cliffhanger, coming right up!**


	17. Cliffhanger

**The Phantom of the Snow Leopard 2: The Return**

**Chapter 17: Cliffhanger**

Meanwhile, near the Pool of Sacred Tears in the middle of the night, after Tai Lung goes back to Po and the Furious Five, we see a black-hooded figure walking past the mountains and are almost there to the Jade Palace. When the black-hooded figure takes off their hoods, it reveals to be a rhino whose face is familiar to Commander Vachir, the captain of the rhino guards at Chor Ghom Prison. His name is Trachir and walks into the forests of the Jade Palace, hoping to seek revenge on the death of his brother, but is also trying to search for something that would help him defeat a new threat.

"I'll avenge you, brother", said Trachir, "I'll make the snow leopard pay for what he did!"

Then, we fade to black.

**The End**

* * *

**There. That concludes the first sequel to The Phantom of the Snow Leopard. This cliffhanger will lead up to the third and final entry of a new Phantom of the Snow Leopard trilogy. So, enjoy reviewing while you still can, friends!**


End file.
